Sibling Rivalry
by romionefan4eva
Summary: After ten years of not seeing her, Finn Hudson realizes that he still has feelings for his high-school sweetheart Rachel Berry, after seeing her in the arms of another man, Ryan Hudson. Who just so happens to be Finn's little brother.
1. Chapter 1

"_So, I guess this is it." Rachel sighed._

_"This is it." Finn said._

_"I never thought the day would actually come." Rachel admitted._

_"Me either." Finn said._

_"You know, I'm r-really g-going to miss you." Rachel said, and began to tear up._

_"Don't cry, Rach." Finn said, lifting her chin up. "It'll all be okay."_

_"But what if I never see you again?" She asked._

_"There are always high school reunions." Finn said, and Rachel gave a shaky laugh before Finn pulled her into a hug._

_"Just kiss her already!" Finn's thirteen year old brother, Ryan, groaned._

_"Ryan." Kurt, Finn's step-brother, scolded._

_"What?" Ryan grinned mischievously._

_And Finn did just that. It was a long and passionate kiss, and after it Finn and Rachel lingered in each other's arms before Burt honked the horn. _

_"Burt!" Carole tisked from the passenger's seat._

_"Well, if he wants to go to college, then we gotta go!" Burt said._

_"Come on, Loverboy!" Ryan teased, getting in the car with Kurt._

_"Bye, Rachel." Finn said._

_"Bye, Finn." Rachel responded, and after one last hug, Finn followed his brothers into the car. He waved as the car drove away, and Rachel followed it, until it sped up, and Finn Hudson became a memory._

"Rach? Rachel?" Ryan repeated for the fourth time.

"What? Oh, yes?" Rachel said abruptly, waking from her memory.

"I said have you seen my tie." He said slowly.

"Which one? You have to be specific." Rachel reminded him.

"The light up one." He grinned.

"Ryan, this is no time for jokes! This is the first time I'm meeting your family! You have to look presentable." Rachel said, her voice very high-pitched.

"Jesus, Rachel, calm down. And correction, this is NOT the first time you're meeting my family. You've known them for years. And we had dinner with my parents three weeks ago!"

"Yes, but now it's the _whole _family!" She whispered.

"Oh, right...the Finn thing." He shrugged.

"It's not just any old 'Finn thing' it's a big deal...we were high school sweethearts!" Rachel retorted.

"Yeah, ten years ago! Trust me, Rach, it's nothing worse stressing over." Ryan said calmly.

"Alright, then you can break the news to him that we're engaged!" Rachel said truimphantly.

"Um, sweetie, I think he'll know once you walk in the door." Ryan laughed. "It's not every day Rachel Berry randomly walks in your house...oh wait, I think you did that a few times."

Rachel laughed before burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, don't worry, my family didn't mind." Ryan said soothingly.

"It's not that." Rachel said, finally meeting his gaze. "It's Finn. As far as High School relationships go, we were pretty serious."

"Are you still in love with him?" Ryan said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course not! I haven't seen him in ten years!" Rachel scoffed.

"See? Problem solved!" Ryan said lighly. "And if it helps, I bet he's not in love with you either! Although what's not to love?" He smiled, and gave Rachel a kiss before going to find his tie. Rachel, feeling _slightly _better, tried to think about other things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Ryan, no gloating about us being engaged." Rachel said seriously as they pulled up to the Hummel house.

"I know, I know. You've only told me three times." He said exasperately.

"Right. Sorry." Rachel grinned sheepishly.

As they got out of the car, Ryan held out his hand, which Rachel didn't take. "We don't want Finn to feel awkward." She whispered.

"Seriously?" He scoffed. "Come on! Ten years!"

Rachel laughed. "I guess you're right." She said, enclosing her hand in his.

"Ryan! Rachel!" Carole Hudson-Hummel greeted when she opened the door, pulling them into a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Rachel said polietly.

"Well, come on in!" She said, and kept gazing at the two of them. "Oh I just believe how much you've grown, Ry!"

"Mom." Ryan groaned. "I saw you a few weeks ago."

"I know, but, oh, I still can't believe you're getting married!" Carole cooed, leading them into the living room.

"Well, well, well," A voice said from behind. "Rachel Berry. Boy, I thought the next time I'd see you would be Broadway."

"Kurt!" Rachel said, giving him a huge hug. With all her thoughts about Finn, she had almost forgotten he'd be there.

"I heard the news a few days ago. I still can't believe it!" He gushed.

"It's pretty crazy, isn't it?" Ryan said, giving his stepbrother a hug.

"I mean, really, Rachel Berry? And with you? I thought the next time I'd see her would be a McKinley High Reunion or on the cover of Soap Opera Digest." Kurt laughed.

"Where's Burt?" Ryan asked Kurt.

"Living room." Kurt said.

"C'mon, Rach, let's go say hello." Ryan said.

"You go ahead, Rachel and I need some catching up to do." Kurt said.

"Alright. You kids have fun, now." Ryan laughed, giving Rachel a quick kiss before walking into the other room.

"He's great, isn't he?" Kurt said.

"He really is." Rachel smiled.

"I always wanted a little sister to dress up, but I guess Ryan was the next best thing." Kurt said, and Rachel laughed. "So..." He began.

"So..." She said.

"Finn."

"Right. What do you know?"

"Well, I know that he doesn't know, that's for sure." Kurt said.

Rachel groaned. "How did you know and he didn't?"

"Carole made me swear not to tell." Kurt said. "Finn just thinks he's meeting his little brother's fiancee...and he doesn't know that's you."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Rachel asked.

"You're probably overreacting. You haven't seen each other in like ten years." Kurt said reassuringly. "But..."

"But?"

"I don't know. You probably knew him better than I do."

"But you're his brother!"

"Stepbrother." Kurt corrected her.

As Rachel glowered at him, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Finn!" Mrs. Hudson said happily.

Rachel gave a nervous glance to Kurt, who groaned before grabbing her hand, leading her into the living room but pausing behind the wall before they entered. Rachel peered over, and saw the face of Finn Hudson after ten years.

He was taller, or at least buffer; he had finally fit into his awkwardly tall body and was no longer the lanky teenager she once knew. As for his face, it looked much the same, just aged a few years. Still as adorable as she remembered it.

"Yes, I'm _fine, _Mom." Finn said again, annoyed. "Now where's my engaged little brother? Ryan!" He greeted happily, pulling Ryan into a bear hug, and topping it off with a nuggie. "Why didn't you tell me you got engaged? Huh? Or that you've been dating this girl for a year?"

"Sorry, I just, wouldn't want to get your hopes up for no reason!" Ryan laughed between nuggies. "And cut it out!"

"Yeah, enough about that, where is this lovely fianncee? I want to meet her." Finn grinned.

"You already have." Ryan said.

"What? No, you've never even told me her name!" Finn corrected.

"You already know it. Oh, Rachel!" Ryan called, and Kurt gave Rachel the extra push, putting Rachel Berry face to face with her high school sweetheart Finn Hudson.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just to clear things up, Rachel and Finn are 28 and Ryan is 24. When Finn going to be a college freshman, Ryan was going to be a high school Freshman._

"Rachel?" Finn said in disbelief.

"Finn." She smiled hesitantly.

"You...and Ryan?" He said slowly.

"Who would've thought, eh?" Ryan joked, putting his arm around her, and Rachel grinned sheepishly.

"Not me." Finn grumbled.

"Why don't you tell us how you met, Ryan?" I'm sure Kurt and Finn would like to hear." Carole suggested, leading them into the living room.

"Yeah, I'm all ears." Finn said.

"Would you like to tell the story, or should I, babe?" Ryan said once they sat on the couch, arm still around Rachel.

"You can." Rachel said.

"But you tell it so much better!" He whined.

"Why don't you tell it, and I'll add in." Rachel suggested.

"Sounds good. So, you know how after college-"

"Ryan! Wait, you forgot how we _first _met!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh, right. Well, Rachel, I know you tell this one better." Ryan said.

"That's true." She laughed. "So it was sophomore year, and Finn and I had just started going out."

"Wow, it was that long ago?" Carole remarked.

"I know! Just too funny, isn't it?" Rachel gasped. "Anyway, I was texting Finn, and wanted to hang out. But he couldn't because he was at his little brother's baseball game. So I suggested I come to the game. Once there, I found Finn. I really wanted to meet his little brother, so he took me to the...what do they call it where the players sit?"

"Dugout." Ryan chuckled.

"Oh, yes. So, Finn says, 'Ryan, this is Rachel, my girlfriend.' I said hello and shook his hand. He looked at me for a second before saying, 'Wow, she was a lot prettier when you described her.' Then Finn scolded Ryan and we left." Rachel giggled.

The whole Hudson-Hummel family burst into laughter, with Finn letting out a slight chuckle.

"You know the funniest part? You ended up getting engaged to that girl!" Kurt laughed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, who would've thought?" Ryan said easily, before kissing her.

"How did you too...reunite?" Finn said.

"Well, you know how I'm a television producer, right?" Ryan said.

"Assistant to a television producer." Finn corrected him.

"Well, if you want to get technical..." Ryan began.

"Boys." Carole said calmly.

"Right, right." Ryan said. "So, anyway, we were having auditions for this pilot, and Rachel walked in. I thought I recognized her, but I couldn't remember where from. She was doing good until she kind of...messed up, and went all 'Rachel' on us-"

"Did you just use my name as an verb?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"Please tell us the definition." Kurt said, entertained.

"Well, you know, Rachel messed up, we all started laughing, and she's like, 'No! Stop! That's not how it goes! You're not supposed to be laughing! Stop laughing!' This of course, only made us laugh harder, so she stormed out."

"There's the Rachel we know and love." Kurt smiled.

"Anyway, my boss, Brent goes 'It's too bad, that Rachel Berry was such a diva, she was doing pretty good until she messed up.' And I go, 'Wait...I know her! Oh, give her one more chance, she's outstanding!' Brent said, 'I don't know...' I said, 'Please, she's the last audition of the day.' Brent agreed, and I went out to go get her." Ryan said, and continued, " I didn't have to look far, she was in the waiting room, crying her eyes out. I went up to her and said hey. 'Going to laugh at me some more?' She snapped. 'No. I convinced them to give you another chance.' She looked at me, and that's when I noticed her warm brown eyes, even through the tears."

"Awwwwwwwwww." Kurt and Carole cooed.

"She thought I was joking, and I took her hand and led her into the audition room again. She got to redo her audition, much better than the first. They thanked her, and she was dismissed. Once I got out of the room ten minutes later, I found her waiting for me."

"Smooth." Finn said, and Rachel exchanged eye contact with him. Ryan proceeded to tell the story.

_"Nice job back there, Rachel." Ryan had said._

_And of course, Rachel went straight to the point, like she always does, and blurted "You got me a second chance, but why?"_

_"Because, believe it or not, I know you Rachel. I've seen you perform many times, and I know what you can do. I know you have some serious star power." Ryan said._

_She stared at him for a few good seconds before saying, "Your Finn Hudson's little brother, aren't you?"_

_"Well, I don't know much about 'little' anymore, but yes, Finn Hudson is my older brother. And you're his ex-girlfriend." He replied. _

_"Look at you, all grown up." She said admirably._

_"Some people would go as far as to say I became sexier than my older brother." Ryan joked._

_"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far." Rachel teased. "But you're kind of cute, now that you've lost your baby fat."_

_"I never had baby fat!" Ryan said defensively._

_"I'm just messing with you." Rachel laughed, and there was an awkward silence, before she said sincerely. "Thanks again, Ryan, really. I think they actually liked me. I owe you one."_

_"How about you let me buy you dinner?" Ryan suggested._

_"How about you let ME buy YOU dinner?" Rachel retorted._

_"Well, if I let you buy me dinner, then it's not really a date, is it?" Ryan said smoothly._

_"Who said anything about it being a date?" Rachel giggled._

_"I did...just now." Ryan smiled._

_"Well, that's an offer I can't seem to refuse, right?" Rachel grinned._

"And the rest..." Ryan said triumphantly, squeezing Rachel's hand, "Is history."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I think a celebration is necessary." Carole said.

"I think dinner is necessary. I'm starving!" Burt said.

The family got up and proceeded to the dining room, with Finn and Rachel lagging behind and bringing up the rear.

"So...Ryan?" Finn said.

"So...who's the lovely lady in your life?" Rachel asked.

"That would be little miss I don't exist." Finn joked.

"Oh, don't worry. High School quaterbacks don't stay single for long..." Rachel smiled.

"We're not in high school anymore, Rachel. That was ten years ago." Finn reminded her.

"Yes, but it still sounds impressive. I mean, on TV shows, the girl would always say 'I'm dating the quaterback' and all the other girls would be jealous. It's not like anyone would ever say 'I'm dating the defensive linebacker' or something." Rachel explained.

"There's no such thing as defensive linebacker." Finn laughed.

"Oh, you know I have no knowledge of football, but you don't have to laugh at me for it." Rachel said.

"You coming, Rach?" Ryan called.

"In a second." Rachel replied, before turning to Finn, and said seriously, "So, Finn, no hard feelings?"

"Hard feelings? What are you talking about?" Finn laughed, with a hint of mockery. "I mean, c'mon, if you weren't engaged to Ryan, I'd probably had forgotten you existed." Rachel glared. "No, that came out wrong...I could never forget you, Rachel...wait, no I just mean...ugh..."

"Friends?" She said with a twisted smile.

"Yeah. Friends." He said, shaking her hand.

"So, Ryan, Rachel, we have to start planning this wedding." Carole said once dinner was served.

"Already?" Burt and Finn said in unison.

"Yes!" Carole, Kurt, and Rachel yelled in disbelief.

"You have no idea how excited I am for this, Rachel." Kurt said, taking her hand. "I haven't gotten to plan a wedding since Dad and Carole's, and this one will be twice as extravagant because you're not old."

"Excuse me?" Burt said.

"And by old I just meant you two are younger." Kurt added, and Burt nodded.

"Have you chosen the venue yet?" Kurt questioned.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Dress?"

"No."

"Church? Food? Bridesmaids?" Kurt said desperately.

"No!" Rachel laughed. "Nothing, really."

"Oh, God, do we have work to do." Kurt sighed. "But that's okay, because I'm here to help."

"And I'll try my best to stay out of it." Ryan laughed.

"That might be a good idea." Burt said wisely.

"It's not _that _big of a job, is it?" Finn asked, confused.

Rachel, Carole, and Kurt stared at him in disbelief. Ryan and Burt gave him a warning look.

"Not a big deal? Finn, a wedding is the most important day in a woman's life!" Rachel said.

"It's the one day a year where the woman looks prettier and feels more special than all the other woman in the room, knows it, and isn't being cocky by knowing it!" Carole exclaimed.

"And it's the day she starts a new life with her husband!" Kurt added.

"That too." Carole laughed, and everyone joined in.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm excited too, but I understand where Finn's coming from." Ryan said.

"Some boys just don't understand." Kurt sighed.

"I'll just step back and let you take the lead on this one, Rach." Ryan laughed.

"That's probably best." Rachel smiled.

"Hey, Finn, I was wondering, would you like to be the best man?" Ryan asked.

Finn hesitated before saying, "Wow, Ryan, this is so unexpected..."

"No it isn't!" Ryan scoffed. "You're my big brother!"

"True...Ryan, I would be honored to be your best man." He said sincerely. Rachel smiled at him.

"Great! I'm done with my wedding planning for now, call me when we choose the cake." Ryan joked.

"Ryan, I'm all for you letting me control this, but you're going to have to do a little helping." Rachel reminded him.

"Isn't that what the best man is for?"" Ryan teased.

"Ryan." Rachel said sternly, and Finn said nervously.

"Ha! Look at Finn's face. He doesn't want to do it either." Ryan laughed.

"Well that's because he's not getting married!" Rachel said.

"I'm joking, baby, of course I'll be there to help you whenever you need it. Although the one thing I can't help you with is the dress, because we all know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her gown before the wedding." He said squeezing her.

"Sounds fine with me." Rachel said, kissing him, and Finn rolled his eyes, though he wasn't particularly sure why.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you planning on having the wedding, Ryan?" Carole asked.

"Well, the thing is, since I'm Catholic and Rach is Jewish, that's a slight problem for the mass." Ryan said.

"The mass is the least of our worries." Rachel said. "We have so much to plan with the reception."

"But that mass is the most important part of the wedding!" Burt said.

"I'd have to agree with Rachel." Kurt said.

"I don't." Finn piped up. "The ceremony, although less elaborate, is the most crucial part of the wedding. It's the moment where you share your first kiss as husband and wife, exchange vows, and truly become one. It's the start of a whole new chapter of your life. No cake, DJ, or dance can have the same effect. It's simple, but magical."

There was a silence for a second, before Ryan said, "Wow, Finn, I think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said." Kurt laughed loudly.

"I think it's beautiful." Rachel whispered, staring at him in awe.

"That too." Ryan smiled.

"Okay, so we get the ceremony is more important than the reception, but that still doesn't change the fact that the reception takes MUCH more planning!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together. "And I say we start today!"

"And THIS is my que to leave!" Finn said happily.

"I better leave before I start talking all sappy." Burt said, getting up from his chair.

"Am I allowed to follow them?" Ryan said, standing up.

"Sit down!" Rachel laughed, pulling him back to his seat. "For the next few weeks, this wedding should be the number one thing on your mind."

"Even before you?" Ryan said smoothly.

"Eh...close to it." Rachel said.

"I'll go get all my wedding binders, books, and magizines!" Kurt said giddily.

"Oh joy." Ryan said dulcently.

"And _this _is why I'm not married yet." Finn said.

"Sure..." Ryan teased, and Finn stuck his tongue at him before leaving the room.

"You boys never grow up." Rachel sighed.

"Not entirely true. Finn and I are really close now." Ryan said.

"You two always seemed close." Rachel noted.

"No, we were, but now its a deeper level. It's not all football, headlocks, and video games anymore. Now that we're older, we can relate to each other you know? I felt bad about not telling him about you, it must've been a real slap in the face for him, but I dunno...the way he would always talk about you...it might've been awkward. There was no use making him angry about it unless we were totally serious." Ryan said quietly.

"Angry? Why?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"Eh...I dunno, he just always talked about you in a certain way, as if you always shared this special connection that no other girl could uphold. So in case in the slightest he still had feelings for you, I didn't want to have to tell him about it unless it was absolutely nessacary. And even though he doesn't, it's still awkward to see your little brother wth your high school sweetheart, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah..." Rachel whispered, seeming distant. "Wow...I had no idea Finn thought of me that highly..."

"It's no big deal anymore. Even if I was worried, he's clearly over it." Ryan said.

"Oh," Rachel said, coming out of her trance. "Of course. Good."

"Because that would be awkward."

"Very awkward." Rachel nodded.

"Extremely awkward." Ryan laughed, and Rachel joined in half-heartedly.

"Okay. Enough chitter-chatter, lovebirds, we have work to do." Kurt said, slamming a big binder in front of them, with a collage of wedding dresses on the cover and the title 'Dream Weddings' in fancy font.

"Wow, that's one big book." Ryan said in disbelief.

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" Kurt said joyfully, throwing a pile of wedding magazines he had saved over the years at them.

"Lucky us." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Yes, lucky us." Rachel said brightly, picking up a magazine. "Well, don't just stand there, get reading!"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we agree that Kurt is a groomsmen, not a bridesman?" Rachel said to Ryan, their wedding papers sprawled across the coffee table.

"Yes." Ryan said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not having Kurt in a skirt. And he's my brother, I want him by my side on that day."

"You're so sweet." Rachel smiled. "What about Blaine? Groomsmen?"

"Eh, no. I just don't want too many groomsmen, you know?" Ryan said.

"Too many?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I have to have my brothers, you know, Finn and Kurt, then I have to have Andy and Luke, because c'mon, they've been my best friends since High School. Oh, and if I could fit Brian Maceroy in that'd be nice too." Ryan explained.

"Wow..." Rachel sighed. "I hope I have that many female friends."

"Of course you do!" Ryan said.

"Well, no siblings, so no sisters," She began, "And no, I can't use Andy and Luke's girlfriends, they're nice, but we're definitely not close enough."

"Any high school friends of yours?"

Rachel thought back to her high school days. She spent so much time being a star that she didn't have enough time to make lasting friendships. She seemed to have scared most people off from being her friend. That couldn't be entirely true. She enjoyed High School, she had to have had friends. Oh, wait, Finn Hudson. _That's _why she loved high school. And that was why she didn't mind not having many other friends, because all she needed was Finn. And she had Glee Club. Of course, the glee kids! She loved them! There had to be one who was worthy, right? But it was easier said that done. Rachel had never been close to the Cheerios in Glee Club. Quinn Frabray hated her guts because she stole Finn from her. Santana Lopez stole Finn's virginity. Brittney Pierce would forget to show up. Rachel hadn't talked to the nicest girls in the group, Mercedes Jones and Tina Coheng-Chang, for years.

"No." Rachel sighed.

"There has to be _somebody._" Ryan said.

Rachel's mind instantly flashed to Finn. But, no, she was marrying his little brother. He was the best man. And he wouldn't look good in a dress. "Nobody that close to me." She said quietly.

"Well, you may be out of contact with them, but I know my brother Kurt is still quite close to Miss Mercedes Jones. You could ask her to be in the wedding."

"I don't know..." Rachel said uneasily.

"C'mon! You know her, Kurt knows her, Finn knows her, and considering the amounts of times she was over at our house, I know her pretty well too!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay, so Kurt can call up Mercedes. Then what? College friends? I went straight to theater. And being as power hungry as I am, I'm usually clashing with other actresses, not making lasting friendships. I feel like now that I have you, it's been easier to meet people. I've finally realized there's more to life then being a star. You've taught me that. Now, I feel like people actually like me, not just learn to like me over the course of time. You've softened me up, Ryan." She said softly, then laughed. "Wow, do I sound like a loser."

"A cute loser." Ryan said brightly.

"That makes me feel so much better." She said, nudging him. Ryan caught her by surprise and kissed her.

"Come on," He said, "Let's go call Mercedes."

"Does my hair look okay, honestly?" Rachel fretted.

"It looks the same as usual." Ryan sighed.

"Are you kidding me? I spent an extra half hour on it!"

"And it definitely shows." Kurt smiled, then turned to Ryan and whispered, "C'mon Ry! You gotta pay attention to these things!"

"Alright, I gotta go, babe. Call me later." Ryan said, coming towards her to receive a quick kiss.

"You can't even stay for a little?" Rachel whined. "She'll be here any minute."

"Rachel," Ryan sighed, "It's just Mercedes. Not Beyonce."

"That's not what she thinks." Rachel mumbled before giving him a kiss.

"Rachel, you're such a drama queen." Kurt smirked.

"You don't understand! I spent all my high school years talking myself up, I need to ensure everyone knows I've reached my full potential! Mercedes was one of my biggest threats in high school, she needs to know I'm just as much of a star as I said I would be." Rachel babbled.

"Wow...Oh, Rachel, that's actually..._pathetic." _He said the last word darkly. "Mercedes is your friend and she came here for you. And I believe that time is now." He added as the doorbell rang. Rachel and Kurt went to the door.

"Mercedes!" Kurt called, opening his arms.

"Out of my way, Kurt, and let me see the bride to be!" She squealed, pushing him aside. "Rachel!"

"Mercedes!" Rachel laughed, suffocating in her hug.

"Congratulations!" She said.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"Wow, I gotta say, in a million years I never would've guessed you two would've ended up married!"

"I know. It's pretty crazy, isn't it?" Rachel chuckled.

"Where is that future groom?" She demanded.

"Work."

"Work? I come all the way in town, I haven't seen him in years and he decides to go to work?"

"That's what I said!" Rachel agreed.

"Boy, when I get my hands on that Finn Hudson I am going to-"

"Finn?" Rachel and Kurt said.

"Yeah..." Mercedes said, then continued her rant, "seriously, next time I see him-"

"Mercedes," Rachel said slowly, "I'm not marrying Finn."

"Don't play 'round with me, girl, I specifically remember Kurt calling me up and saying that Rachel Berry was marrying his brother and she wanted me in the bridal party." Mercedes informed them.

"Oh, well maybe I didn't specify enough." Kurt said. "I do have two brothers, you know."

Mercedes stared blankly for a moment before her face lit up. "Oh hell to the no!"


	7. Chapter 7

"You better be playin' with me." Mercedes said seriously.

"No." Rachel said with a slight chuckle.

Mercedes sighed. "Lord help me. So you're trying to tell me that you're marrying the little brother of your high school sweetheart?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"And Finn has no problem with this?"

"And why should he?" Rachel said, affronted.

Mercedes gave her a look. "I don't know. Just sayin', as far as high school relationships go, you two were pretty serious."

"Yes, we were. Ten years ago." Rachel reminded her.

"First love never dies." Mercedes said in a sing-song voice.

"And you're about to if you keep that up." Rachel teased.

"Isn't this great?" Kurt said, putting his arm around both girls. "All the divas back together. It really brings us back to the good old glee days, don't you think?"

"It really does, doesn't it, Kurt." A low voice said from behind, making the three of them jump before facing Finn's siloette grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Mercedes!" He said happily once he faced them, arms outstreched.

"My oh my, it's been ten years, Finn Hudson, but boy have you still got it goin' on!" She chuckled before meeting his hug, and Rachel cracked up at her remark. "Rachel, you sure you wanna give up Mr. Golden Boy for little Ry guy?" Mercedes said once they finished their hug, arms still around each other. Finn and Rachel laughed nervously.

"Mercedes, I'm not giving up anything! Finn and I went our separate ways years ago, right Finn?

"Right." He croaked.

"Well!" Kurt said, slapping his hands together. "This isn't awkward at all. Let's all get lunch!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel said. "We have a wedding to plan."

"And we can't plan on an empty stomach! C'mon, I haven't had a good meal at Breadstix in AGES!" Mercedes said, grabbing Kurt and leading him towards the door. "We'll meet you there!"

"There's no point in use pollutioning the environment anymore than we need to." Finn said to Rachel, "So how about I give you a lift?"

"Oh my God." Rachel said in awe. "You finally got your pick-up truck."

"Isn't she a beauty? I mean, I have a convertable too, but I perfer this."

That was Finn Hudson for you. He perfered an old pick-up truck to a fancy red convertable.

"So, Finn, I feel like we haven't talked in a while." Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"I feel like we haven't talked in ten years." Finn laughed easily.

"All the more reason to catch up." She beamed.

Finn had done well in life. He had recieved a scholarship to Ohio State for Football. After that, he became the second string quaterback for the Cleveland Browns. During his third year, he had a horrible injury. He was fine, but couldn't play again. That being said, he still had enough money to last him a while. Finn, never loving the high life, moved back to his hometown of Lima and took over Burt's successful car repair shop. Life had been good for him. He could be regonized by diehard Ohio State or Cleveland Brown football fans when he wanted to, but mostly could go on his daily routine normally. He was never one who vied for fame and forntune, but enjoyed a flashy NFL football party everynow and then. And, he didn't mind that between football and Burt's car dealership, he was set for life. The only problem was...he didn't have any one to share it with.

"So, enough about me." Finn said. "I want to hear more about you! I should know a lot about your recent activities, but no, Ryan decided NOT to tell me his fiance was my high school sweetheart. Wow, that really does sound weird when you say it out loud." He chuckled.

"I guess I just have a thing for Hudsons." Rachel said sheepishly.

"Tall, slightly awkward, but good-looking? Yep, that's us."

"Ryan's not as awkward as you." Rachel giggled.

"Offense taken." Finn teased.

"No! I just meant, he's very outgoing. It's done him well in Hollywood. He's got this personality everyone loves." She said, beaming about her fiance.

"Yeah, yeah. Little Ryan, always the talker." Finn shrugged.

"Well, I mean it's good for me. He's so social, and he has this magnetic personality everyone loves. I don't possess that."

"Yes, you do." Finn said easily. "Everyone loved you in High School."

"No. You loved me." Rachel said seriously, glancing at him. "Everyone else just loved my talent."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that." He responded seriously. "The part about me loving you, I mean. Everyone else loved you too."

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"Okay, well plenty of people _liked_ you. Satisfied?"

"Very." Rachel smiled.

"Ah, we're here. Good ol' Breadstix." Finn said easily.

"Mhhmm-hmm! I've missed this place." Mercedes said enthusiasctially once they were seating.

"It's nothing too special." Rachel said.

"Girl, have you TASTED their breadsticks?" Mercedes said in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're all you can eat too! Which comes in handy for a big guy like me." Finn laughed.

"Well, I mean, for Lima, it's special, but after you've tasted food in New York or downtown L.A., this is nothing." Rachel bragged.

"If been to plently of expensive dinners around the country and I'd still prefer Breadstix." Finn said flatly. "It's always reminds me of home."

"You're such a small town boy." Rachel sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn laughed.

"Enough, Enough! We've got a wedding to plan, remember?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I didn't come all the way down here for nothing!" Mercedes said.


End file.
